


Total Obedience

by almosthopeless



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, i wrote most of this about 11 years ago and continued it by accident, pre-planned kinks, punishment - sort of, so sorry if its awful, this is pure smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthopeless/pseuds/almosthopeless
Summary: “Since you've been such a fucking brat all day,” Micheal talks over him, and its clear he's pissed, “you’re on total obedience. Do you understand?”





	Total Obedience

“You’ve been bad today, Jeremy,” Micheal’s words are harsh and gaze harsher. Jeremy shrinks back into his seat, his heart beating hard. Micheal turns to look out the front and starts the car.

Jeremy doesn't reply. He knows he’s been bad - it was on purpose. He’d woken up wanting Micheal and when Micheal had told him to “leave your goddamn dick alone, Heere,” he'd almost hung up on him out of irritation. So he’d gone into school uncomfortable and frustrated, and tried everything in his power to make Micheal snap and take him into the bathroom or something, anything.

“Do you have anything important to do tonight?” Micheal asks and Jeremy shakes his head, then realises Micheal isn't looking at him.

“No, I’ve - nothing.”

Micheal nods back. His expression is neutral but Jeremy thinks this means that he’ll invite Jeremy around, that Jeremy will finally get what he wants, and he shifts in his seat, his heart pounding.

They’re not going to Micheal’s, Jeremy realises. He thinks for a second that this might mean they're going to his, but Micheal takes a left instead of a right, and Jeremy feels himself frown.

“Where are we-”

“Since you've been such a fucking brat all day,” Micheal talks over him, and its clear he's pissed, “you’re on total obedience. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jeremy gives the right answer, but he feels his mind spinning. Total obedience is code for a set of rules they've only done a handful of times. Jeremy is scrambling to remember them when they take a sharp left and he realises that Micheal is heading into the parking lot for the mall.

He lets himself stay silent while Micheal parks. No talking unless spoken to, and no movement to do anything unless ordered. So when Micheal gets out of the car he stays still, and there’s a moment where he thinks Micheal is going to leave him there, but then Micheal is opening his door and tilting his head to show that he should get out.

“Thank you, Sir.” He murmurs, eyes downcast as he undoes his seatbelt and scrambles out, letting Micheal close the door behind him. Micheal takes his hand and starts to walk, and Jeremy takes this as permission to follow.

“Tell me now if you need anything,” Micheal commands, tightening his grip on his hand. Jeremy thinks that it's to show that even though Micheal is taking care of him, he's still being punished.

“I’m good, Sir,” is his reply and Micheal nods. And then he's being pulled into a bathroom and being pushed against the wall. Whether anyone is in the stalls flickers through his mind but then Micheal is tucking Jeremy’s hair behind his ears and then they're kissing and Jeremy isn't thinking of anything but Micheal.

And then the door to a bathroom stall clangs open and a middle aged man walks out. Micheal pulls back and when Jeremy feels himself pushing himself forward, offering himself to Micheal, Micheal just shakes his head and smirks. Jeremy lets himself breathe again, recognising that its not his place to say anything, and keeps on eye on the guy washing his hands in the sink. Jeremy realises, in an abstract way, that he would usually be blushing and stammering and completely awkward because it was obvious that the guy knew exactly what was going on but he's focusing hard on total obedience, and it's hard to think of much else.

The guy leaves, the door swinging shut behind him and now Jeremy is being pulled into a bathroom stall. He's being slammed into the wall of the cubicle and his breath hitches as he focuses on Micheal’s face. He knew he'd been teasing Micheal, but he'd been so focused on getting home and getting some relief, that he hadn't realised Micheal was truly angry.

“You got me hard at ten in the fucking morning, then left me for a whole day. You teased me all the way through math, then acted like nothing was wrong at lunch in front of everyone.”

Micheal’s voice sends shivers through Jeremy and he struggles to remember the rules of total obedience. He wants to apologise but he hasn't been asked a direct question. He wants to justify himself by pointing out that Micheal had denied him this morning, but feels that will only make him angrier.

“You seem to think that you have the power to do what you want, when you want,” he continues. As he speaks, he places his hand on Jeremy’s stomach, then trails his hand down to dig under Jeremy’s trousers. “You don't seem to understand that you're my plaything. If I give you an order -” his hand is on the tip now, stroking gently. Jeremy was half hard before but this feels so good he can’t stop himself from moaning. “You do exactly what I say. I control your pleasure and your pain and you would do well to remember that.”

He withdraws his hand and Jeremy fights to keep his whine in his throat. Micheal is angry and right and Jeremy doesn't need to give him an excuse to punish him any worse than he already will.

“Knees.” It’s an order, so Jeremy mumbles an agreement and drops to the floor as fast as he can. He’s trying to convey his guilt but the rules are stopping him from taking any action and breaking the rules would be more than stupid. Micheal sits on the closed toilet seat.

The door to the bathroom opens and the boys freeze. Micheal glances at Jeremy, then pulls the door to their stall to check that its locked. There’s a moment where Jeremy has to fight the urge to giggle nervously - the two are awkwardly cramped in a tiny bathroom stall and Jeremy’s position doesn't give them any leeway if they get caught - but stops himself when Micheal undoes his jeans and pushes down his boxers. There’s another second of pause where Jeremy realises he cant ask permission because he doesn't have permission to speak, and Micheal can't order him without giving them away, but then there’s a hand on the back of his head, tangled in his hair and pushing him towards Micheal, and its pretty obvious that this is the permission that he needs.

Micheal’s already hard and its pretty clear to Jeremy that he's not giving Micheal a blowjob, but rather Micheal is face-fucking him. He idly supposes that makes sense - he is there for Micheal’s pleasure, after all, and this is what Micheal wants. The hand in his hair pushes him forward and pulls him back and Jeremy lets it happen. He ignores the ache of the lack of touch, he ignores the fact that his jaw hurts and his throat is still sore from being sick last week, he ignores the fact that this is exactly what he needs and he's so, so glad that Micheal is treating him like he’s nothing. 

By the time that Micheal is grunting and whining in pleasure, Jeremy just hopes that whoever had come into the bathroom had already left. And then Micheal is cumming into his mouth and Jeremy panics because Micheal hadn't told him whether he wanted to spit or swallow, and he's waited too long and its kind of just gathering in his mouth which is kind of gross but still better than disobeying. He can feel tears streaming down his face but thats normal, and Micheal had long since got used to his crying when he felt overstimulated.

Micheal’s breathing heavily and leaning against the wall and Jeremy sits underneath him, moving only to accommodate Micheal when he pulls his pants back up. His eyes are downcast and he's trying to convey that he's sorry, that he's ready to obey but its clear when Micheal speaks that he's not forgiven but maybe thats good, maybe that will teach him to be better.

“Sit back, and palm yourself.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jeremy’s tries to keep his lips as close together as possible in an attempt to keep the cum in his mouth. Micheal laughs, a genuine laugh, and tells him to swallow. Jeremy is thankful and obeys both sets of orders.

It doesn't feel enough, and Jeremy is glad when Micheal pulls his hand away by the wrist and slides his hands into his trousers. He wants to buck against Micheal’s touch but doesn't want it to prompt him to stop, so tries to focus on keeping his breathing even.

He knows better than to cum without permission but isn't allowed to ask. As the feeling builds and builds he stops being able to restrain himself from pushing against Micheal’s hand and though he's trying hard not to think of anything else he knows its going to happen soon and -

Micheal withdraws his hand and Jeremy has his hands on himself before he's aware of what he's doing. Micheal grabs his wrists and holds both in one of his hands, leaving Jeremy to buck against nothing. He chokes back a whine and is suddenly aware of the tears running down his cheeks.

“I guess when you said you were desperate, you weren't kidding.” His words purposefully mirror the conversation they had at school where Jeremy called him Master and begged for release, palming Micheal in an attempt to get him to help. Jeremy barely understands what he's saying.

There’s a pause while Jeremy struggles to regain his ability to breath, then Micheal is tugging tissues out of the dispenser and kneeling below Jeremy. He vaguely wonders how Micheal is able to sit in that position and still look so powerful. 

He pulls Jeremy closer towards him to wipe away his tears but the friction this causes is enough to set Jeremy off again and Micheal has to wait patiently, Jeremy’s wrists pulled together and kept to his side. When Jeremy eventually gives up, Micheal begins cleaning him up again.

“We’re getting McDonalds,” is the next thing he says and Jeremy has to fight the urge to laugh because of course that’s what they're doing. He’d just given a blowjob in a mall bathroom, this was the completely logical thing to do.

Micheal orders him to follow and they leave the bathroom. The walk gives him time to realise the pain in his knees and throat, and the circumstances of what they'd done. He tries to stave away the anxiety by focusing on following orders. He walks one step behind and one step to the right of Micheal - another rule of total obedience.

They arrive at the McDonalds and Micheal suggests that Jeremy should sit down and let him order. Jeremy knows its an order and just nods, deciding as he'd be addressing Micheal wrong, it would be better to say nothing at all. His head is clouded with arousal and almost doesn't notice Rich waving a hand in front of his face.

“Jeremy!” Rich is grinning and Jeremy feels himself smiling back instinctively, even as his hand taps his side because he can’t keep it still. He blinks and realises its his turn to speak.

“Hey. I’m here with Micheal.”

“I’m here with Jake! Is Micheal good? He seemed a little off at lunch. Can we sit with you?” Rich always speaks so quickly it takes Jeremy time to process what he's said.

“Sure!” He tries to be enthusiastic but he's aware of how this means Micheal’s game is over, and he's left desperately aroused. “I should, uh, go tell Micheal.”

Rich nods and he turns to the counter, trying to find Micheal in the crowd. He approaches him nervously and worries whether he should speak first. Micheal looks at him with irritation, seeing that Jeremy has disobeyed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Rich and Jake asked us to sit with them.” Jeremy’s left hand clenches and unclenches as he waits for Micheal’s response, but he just shrugs.

“That sounds good.” 

Micheal turns around, making it clear the conversation is over, and Jeremy nods belatedly and approaches Rich’s table. He feels trapped between two head-spaces - normal Jeremy and Jeremy who obeys, and he's struggling to remember the rules of each.

Rich is already eating and tells Jeremy that Jake is just grabbing Rich’s birthday present. Rich thinks it might be a game, from the hints Jake has given. He also thinks that the party he's throwing is going to be great, and the psychology homework was bullshit, and that the Good Place is the best thing Netflix have ever created, and Jeremy is glad that Rich can talk and talk because Jeremy isn't sure he'd be able to have a coherent conversation right now.

Micheal slides into the booth, holding the tray. He greets them both and Jeremy is impressed by how quickly he can change tack from being Jeremy’s Master to being his friend. It calms Jeremy down a little when Micheal starts talking and goes to grab his fries. As he places them on his side of the table Micheal puts a hand on his thigh and pinches.

He recognises the warning for what it is, and doesn't start eating. He was confused about the rules he was meant to be following before but now he's even less sure about what he's meant to be doing.

“Hey!” Jake slides into the seat opposite them. He grabs his burger from the tray and smiles at them. Jeremy is silent. It’s hard to describe how he's feeling but Micheal’s hand trailing up his leg is making it hard to concentrate.

“Aren’t you hungry, Jere? Eat something.” Micheal’s words are lighthearted but his hand is on Jeremy’s dick, so Jeremy struggles to think of something witty to say in response to keep up the act, instead choosing to stick out his tongue and start eating the fries.

The conversation is quick and Jeremy struggles to keep up. He finishes his fries, not tasting anything, and trying to look normal for Jake and Rich. Micheal’s hands curled around him but moved incredibly slowly, enough to keep him hard from before and it was enough.

Micheal placed his milkshake in front of him, moving it from the tray, and Jeremy took that as permission to drink. He did the same with his burger once he had finished and if Jake and Rich noticed anything strange about this, they didn't say. Maybe they thought it was a SQUIP thing, and Jeremy had relapsed into needing reminding of his own free will.

When Jeremy had finished eating, Micheal tightened his grip and started moving much faster. Rich was loudly re-enacting his argument with the sex-ed teacher, and Jeremy just hoped that that was enough to mask his shortness of breath.

“You alright, Jeremy?” He focused back into the conversation to realise that everyone was looking at him. Micheal paused his ministrations and pulled his hand back.

“Still got the headache?” He asked sympathetically. Jeremy nodded blankly at him, relieved he wouldn’t have to come up with something. “Do you want to go home?”

He nodded again and lets Micheal say goodbye for him. Micheal grabs his hand and he turns his hips away from the table, half worried that they'll be able to see how hard he is despite the fact that he knows that his jumper is long enough to hide it. 

They walk to the car in silence. Jeremy is breathing heavily and so, so aroused by what they'd just done. Micheal - well, Jeremy has no idea what Micheal is feeling until they got back into the car.

Jeremy waits for permission to get in the car, waits for permission to put his seatbelt on, waits and waits for Micheal to let him touch himself. He’s beginning to get frustrated when they pull out of the car park without a word from Micheal, but the next time he speaks, the frustration dissipates.

“You did so well, Jeremy!” Micheal sounds genuinely excited, and the praise makes him shiver. “I can’t believe how well you held out, and I don't think the others suspected anything.”

He doesn't reply, because it isn't a question, but he can’t hold in a smile and has to duck his head. They’re pulling into Micheal’s drive now and according to the driveway, neither of his Moms are home.

They both know the rules and Micheal orders Jeremy to go inside, to the basement, strip, and lay flat down on the bed, hands underneath him. Jeremy murmurs a reply, hoping beyond hope this means what he thinks it does, and rushes to obey. Micheal isn't following him but he uses his key to unlock the door and practically sprints down the stairs into Micheal’s room.  
He doesn't wait long. Micheal opens the door soon after and Jeremy can tell he's no longer being punished because Micheal is holding back a smile when he enters.

“How did today make you feel? Tell me as coherently as you can,” Micheal orders and there is a second where Jeremy is considering the question and then Micheal pushing his legs apart and settling between them. He waits for something more, then realises Micheal is looking at him expectantly.

“It made me feel good, like I was-“ he's cut off by Micheal wrapping his hand around his dick, but when he stays still, he continues. “Nothing, I guess, like you were in control, but like everything at the same time because I was yours.”

He trails off, going a little red at how sappy that sounded, but Micheal’s pleased, and motions for him to continue. Micheal’s hand begins to move and he suddenly coherent thought is a little harder.

“Frustrated - I felt, I - frustrated, but also excited. And scared and also not scared, because you know best and -” Micheal’s hand is joined by his mouth and this is immediately too much and he just moans and though he's trying hard to think of another sentence the only thing than comes out is “good”, stuttered again and again he's coming and Micheal is swallowing and its over.

Jeremy sits, trying to catch his breath for a little too long and he's still repeating and it takes Micheal sitting back and getting off the bed and nudging him to the side for him to come back to his senses. He budges up and buries his face in the crook of Micheal’s arm and then freezes because he wasn't actually told he could but -

“You’re off total obedience,” Micheal announces cheerfully above him and the twinge of upset is gone and he just hums contentedly into Micheal’s skin. The fog in his head is gone from earlier and he is suddenly himself again - or, this version of himself, at least.

“I don't like it when you make me speak. I’m no good at it,” he complains, then repeats himself after he's removed his face from Micheal’s arm. Micheal just laughs. 

“Number one, I like hearing what you feel when you're not censored. Number two, I made you suck me off in a shitty mall bathroom and that's what you complain about?”

Jeremy shakes his head and he knows he’s smiling dopily.”Bullshit, we both know I could have just noped out at any time. Thank you for… that, by the way.”

“Thanks back,” Micheal says, and it's so Micheal that Jeremy is surprised he didn't do finger guns. 

There’s a silence before they speak again.

“I can’t believe after all that careful planning, Rich still managed to fuck it all by turning up,” Micheal’s amusement is palpable but it makes Jeremy groan.

“Do you think they could tell?” Micheal remains silent and Jeremy groans louder.

“You don't mind,” Micheal finally replies, and though he's joking, Jeremy secretly agrees. He puts on his best Jeremy impression. “Because it made you feel excited and like something and good - good - good -”

And if Jeremy uses his remaining strength to push him off the bed, Micheal doesn't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me alive.


End file.
